


The Adventures of Three Goofballs

by Ghxst_zz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxst_zz/pseuds/Ghxst_zz
Summary: Just some random drabbles and head canons I have for my DnD children that won't go away.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Adventures of Three Goofballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite writes letters to her family after she leaves with the Northern Ayre Crystal Caravan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should note, Kite is a two(2) foot tall Tabaxi College of Lore Bard. She's adorable. I love her very much. She's my only active campaign character rn as well!
> 
> She also thinks tall Tabaxi's are a myth.

**_Kuude 3rd, Merkan, 1590._**

Dear Mama, Papa and Cloud,

I know you're worried and I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I need to see the world, just hearing about it from others isn't enough. I want to make my own stories and maybe even learn where some of our wares come from! How is the shop?

I promise I am safe. I left with the Crystal Caravan yesterday morning. They seem nice enough and they keep me away from fights. The dwarves, Arydryn and Baerbek, they are the easiest to get along with. They remind me of you guys...

The half-elf, Kaspar plays lovely music. I've asked them to teach me to play, so hopefully I can gain their trust. The two humans seem the most cautious. They are kind to me, however, I can tell that they do not trust me yet. Regardless, they still allow me to help with their gear.

The air outside of the city is so much fresher, it almost makes me light headed. There's also so much space out outside of the caravan! I feel as though I could float away or get lost with this much empty space everywhere. Maybe the old stories grandma spoke about are true? Maybe our people were taller before we started living in cities. I could see that. With all this space they were probably giants!

Arydryn is calling me, so I must cut this letter short. I shall write to you again soon! Hopefully something exciting has happened by then.

With love,

Kite.


End file.
